Night of the Ultimate Ninja
by Ninjustupower
Summary: Ultimate Ninja's former mentor, Hamato Yoshi, has died. And now, he finds a new mentor, with an agenda, but what does that mean for him?


It was a cold night, as the Ninja silently slipped through the forest to do his nightly kata. He didn't really like practicing during the day, but sometimes he did, anyways he usually did his katas at night. And that's when ninja feel the most power, as it is said: "Darkness gives the ninja power, the ability to blend in, and remain hidden and do their secretive deeds", and this is what this ninja did. His eyes were narrowed all his senses alert in case he was being watched. As he walked a little farther, he saw the cave which he usually went to practice in. He made his way in; the cave had a hole on its top which let moonlight come in and light up the place, making it very beautiful. The Ninja himself was very handsome. The moon shone on his scarlet hair, making it look like a newly polished ruby. It made his emerald-green eyes sparkle; it made his blue suit shine, so you could see his lean, powerful muscles. The Ninja reached back to retrieve a katana from its sheath, as he took it out, it too shined with immense beauty. The blade was diamond edged, allowing the Ninja to be a deadly and fierce enemy in battle.

He went through his katas; each one was quick, yet skillful, graceful, and deceptive. The Ninja smiled to himself, he had mixed his deadly movements with grace and beauty in order to confuse his enemies, and it worked every time. His grip on his swords became tighter, and tighter, as he was putting more effort and energy into his strikes. After a few minutes passed, sweat was now dripping down his face, and his whole body was sweaty, he was clenching his teeth because of trying to concentrate so hard. He knew he had to get better…to get smarter…to become a better ninja and ruler of the Battle Nexus. Once, before, Ve-Sama thought that he would be Daimyo of the Battle Nexus. But Daimyos were samurai. So he decided that when he becomes the ruler, he would change everything. Like for example, in the tournament instead of getting eliminated, it would be a fight to the death, for that is the only way you receive fame and glory. "Yes, that is the only way", Ve told himself. As his sweat continued to pour harder and harder. He then went through another movement, this one was slower, for it was one the Ninja needed to perfect, and he went slowly he was aiming at slashing at a rock that was near him. Ve-Sama tensed, and all of a sudden leaped at the rock with great force, quickness, stealthy-ness and strength.

The Ninja watched intently as his sword sliced through that stone with great precision and perfect timing, the stone let out tiny sparks before it was cut down in about a nanosecond, and there was a precise cut. Ve -Sama flipped back, and stood to admire his careful work, this was one of the best ninja movements he had done, and this one was flawless. He looked around the cave, he loved this cave. This cave was the place where he trained with his fierce mentor, Drako. Drako was a dragon that came from the dimension Dracula, he was very ambitious but yet skilled in martial arts. Despite Drako's repulsive appearance, Ve-Sama had been secretly training with Drako ever since the Ninja was fifteen, he had learned much since his former mentor, and Hamato Yoshi had died. But the Ninja didn't dare show his martial arts knowledge to anyone, including his father who was the Daimyo of the Battle Nexus. For the Daimyo would indeed become suspicious of the immense skills his son possessed, even though his father did teach him martial arts, Drako had taught him more, more secretive moves…one a ninja could definitely use. The moves his father taught him were all honorable, which the Ninja thought to be pathetic, for ninjas have no code of honor. Ve-Sama looked outside, it was getting really dark, he didn't know what time it was, but it was getting late. But the thought that bugged the Ninja the most was: _Where was Drako? _Drako was always in that cave everyday to coach The Ultimate Ninja. Why hadn't he showed up?

Ve-Sama instantly turned around as he heard a sound of someone applauding; he looked in that direction, and out of the shadows, out of the corner of the cave stepped out Drako, a grin of pleasure and something sadistic on his red face, though the ninja couldn't understand why.

"Well done, future Daimyo", Drako commented as he spoke first.

Ve bowed a little to show respect. "In case you haven't forgotten, their will no longer be a Daimyo when **I **become ruler of the Battle Nexus, in fact, there won't even be a Battle Nexus, but a Nexus of the Ninja", Ve proud fully announced.

"My apologizes my young lord", Drako said. The Ultimate Ninja calmly rotated his shoulder blades.

"So, Drako, were you impressed with my skills?" The Ninja asked with a trace of self-respect in his tone.

"Most impressed my lord, they are even better that mine. But if I may ask, some of those moves that I saw were not ones I taught you", Drako asked with concern in his voice.

Ve-Sama smiled mysteriously and evilly chuckled a little. "Drako you must learn that you are not my only source of skill, I have been reading books about martial artists…ones whose skills were flawless…ones who became the Dragon Warrior…" Ve-Sama's voice trailed off, as he looked at the hole in the cave's and up at the sky, The Ninja dreamed of being the Dragon warrior.

"My lord, you will become the Dragon Warrior, if you listen to me and read those books on dark magic that I loaned you," Drako told him.

"Yes I know, it's just that if there should ever be a Dragon Warrior in my lifetime, I know my father won't choose _me_," The Ninja mumbled with a little irritation as he looked at the ground and shuffled at his footing some.

"Oh yes he will, I'll make sure of that my apprentice", Drako assured. Ve looked up challengingly at Drako, he knew becoming the Dragon Warrior while his father was at regien would be a tough task, and it wouldn't be as easy as Drako was stating, the ninja would have to prove himself time and time again to his father to do that, for his father distrusted him for some unknown reason.

"Ve-Sama, enough of this, we will deal with it when the time comes, for now I have something important to do". Drako walked towards his apprentice; holding something in his hand, Drako bowed to the young human warrior, and the Ninja returned the bow and stayed bowed down. Drako opened his hand, in it was a medal, and he carefully placed it over the Ninja's neck. Drako stepped back.

"From now on, you may be known as The Ultimate Ninja! The name you have worked hard for, and dreamed of. The creators of Ninjustu admire your skill and effort and you are now accepted into the ninja rank of jonin. You are now one step closer to becoming the Dragon Warrior", Drako spoke with admiration

The man now known as "The Ultimate Ninja" straightened his back and looked at Drako, his eyes gleaming with achievement. "Domoarigato, Drako-San", Ultimate Ninja said thankfully. "I have one more thing to give you", Drako noted. The Ultimate Ninja nodded as he once again allowed Drako to approach him, this time Ultimate Ninja closed his eyes as he felt Drako's scaly hands place something on his white face. The Ninja opened his green eyes, his hand reached up and touched his face, Drako had placed some sort of mask on him, The Ultimate Ninja ran his fingers over it feeling the texture, feeling the texture sink into his fingers…he felt power burn in his chest, and evil schemes popping into his mind. Whatever this mask was doing, it was making the Ultimate Ninja happy, evilly cruelly happy.

"This mask was from one of the tengu that created the art of Ninjustu, I worked hard to find it especially for you. It is said, that it gives great cleverness and skill to whoever wears it". The Ultimate Ninja felt himself take in these words, as if they were life-giving water to his body, the Ultimate Ninja took a deep breath, and straightened his shoulders. He was now the Ultimate Ninja! Finally after years of enduring hard Ninjustu training, he himself was finally the Ultimate Ninja and was one step closer to becoming the Dragon warrior!!!!!!! The Ninja puffed out his muscular chest with pride and admired his medal. The Ninja was about to leave, when Drako grabbed the Ninja by his broad shoulder.

"My lord, if I may offer a quick word of advice?" Drako questioned politely.

"Go ahead".

"Do not speak of this to your father or anyone…this is only between us, you may show your father your mask, just let time pass", Drako warned.

"Of course", Ultimate Ninja guaranteed.

"Farewell, we shall meet again!" Drako exclaimed suddenly.

"So we shall", Ultimate Ninja acknowledged, he was still surprised from Drako's sudden outburst, he was still thinking things over.

The two warriors then bowed to one another before leaving. Ultimate Ninja's leg muscles bunched and he shot up and his lean body gracefully jumped out of the hole in the cave's roof.

Drako watched the young ninja disappear, once Drako made sure the warrior was completely gone, he smirked to himself.

"It is almost time; soon…soon I shall use that ninja to obtain what I've been wishing for my entire lifetime…soon I shall get what I want, and that ninja shall not stop me! No one shall! For I shall be the Ruler of the Battle Nexus!" Drako's boastful words echoed throughout the empty cave, but little did he or The Ultimate Ninja know that both of their plans would turn completely different directions, and then they had originally planned, and so would Ultimate Ninja and Drako themselves.


End file.
